Category talk:Hitler's War Novels
Seems a bit premature. Turtle Fan 05:00, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :How so?TR 00:32, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::At a minimum, I would say we should wait till we have a title for Book Two so that we can populate the category. Categories like this are and should be exceptions to the three-member minimum, but a league of one is uncomfortable. :::Fair enough. TR 01:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Also, it may turn out that the title of the series is something else, just as the "Beyond the Gap" trilogy turned out to be "The Gap" (or "The Opening of the World," a few people have claimed. The latter has less evidence but sounds much cooler to me.) I just hope we don't end up having to name the series ourselves--I never like doing that. But if we do, it shouldn't be the name of one novel applied arbitrarily to all the others. For this reason too I urge waiting till we have another novel. :::Also fair, but the mechanics of this project to require at least a place holder name for the category. TR 01:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I suppose you're right. But we'll probably have a title for Book 2 within a few months, I think we can afford to wait. Turtle Fan 03:50, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Finally, while I don't expect this to happen, it's anything but unheard of for series of novels to be nipped in the bud and planned sequels to be canceled. Actually, that appears to have happened to two intriguing AH series in progress this year alone: Gingrich and Forstchen did not release a new Pearl Harbor novel, and that surprisingly interesting Britannia's Fist appears to have been a one-and-done despite a cliffhanger ending. Turtle Fan 04:27, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::Really? TR 01:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Afraid so. Both PH and the irritatingly-titled DoI were out in May of '07 and '08 respectively. That's also true for all three Gettysburg novels. Instead, come May, or maybe it was April, Forstchen released a solo novel meant as a preachy cautionary tale about the dangers of EMP terrorism. (I didn't read it--If OBL ever did have the technology to do so, it's not like there's anything I could do to stop him. And Birmo's latest, which came out at the same time, more than gorged my rather anemic appetite for books which show my life being ruined by a doomsday scenario.) Maybe Forstchen and Newt are on the outs. Maybe Newt wants to devote all his attention to political opposition now that the GOP is on the skids. I really don't see much cause for either one, but I can't claim any special insight. But I find it unlikely they would just decide to take a year off and resume at a later date--doesn't seem like them. ::::By the way, they cooperated on a ridiculously silly WWII AH called 1945 back in the 90s. The cover looked like something from a cartoon--and the plot satisfied. It was a cliffhanger that never got continued. Well, good riddance to it--It was that bad. The Pearl Harbor stuff, on the other hand, is very well-written, intelligent, realistic, believable--Actually I had considered it the most exciting project in AH today. ::::As for BF, its release was announced back around New Year's '08, though it wasn't scheduled till last August and didn't actually hit the shelves till November--Come to think of it, I never did see it on any shelf but my own; I ordered it online. If I hadn't seen reviews of it on Amazon that ring true I couldn't prove I wasn't the only person ever to read it. I was afraid it would be a typical Tsouras awkward AH providing a platform for pontification, but I read it anyway because between Harrison and Conroy the bar for British intervention stories has been set undeservedly low and I was hoping someone would be able to do something with this intriguing concept. I was impressed, and was left wanting more; but neither the publisher's website nor any other source I've found indicates there's even a contract for a sequel. Turtle Fan 03:50, 31 July 2009 (UTC)